


Любовники завтрашнего дня

by neun_geschichten



Series: Выживут только любовники [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще одно Рождество Стива Роджерса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовники завтрашнего дня

**Author's Note:**

> Крохотный сиквел к "Любовникам из Мон-Тремблана".

Постучав бритвой по краю раковины, Стив аккуратно поставил ее в стакан. Мельком глянул на свое отражение, для верности провел по щекам ладонью и потянулся за зубной щеткой и тюбиком “арм энд хаммер”. В рекламе сказали, что в ней содержится сода для отбеливания эмали. Звучало знакомо, так что Стив уже два года пользовался этой маркой.  
  
Еще было слишком рано, и на улице все еще работали фонари. В пять утра начался снегопад, и за окном мело, как на Аляске. В тридцать шестом накануне Нового года выпало почти столько же, сыновья Фостеров построили огромную горку на заднем дворе, и к ним сбегалась покататься малышня со всех ближайших кварталов.  
  
Позапрошлый Сочельник Стив провел, рискуя шеей для Щ.И.Т.а. Кажется, где-то под Краковом, на развалинах атомной электростанции, по уши в грязи, снегу и крови. А утро Рождества вместе со Страйком встретил в броневике по дороге на секретную базу, где их уже ждал самолет обратно в штаты. Никакого праздничного духа, витавшего в воздухе. До того момента, пока они не подобрали Романову на выезде из Щекоцин. Она налепила на крышу веточку омелы, и когда Стив вылезал из броневика - поцеловала его в щеку и пожелала счастливого Рождества.  
  
Как бы он ни старался убежать от этого, чертов праздник догонял его каждый год. Стоило бы смириться, но лучше уж не бросать попыток в очередной раз столкнуться с одиночеством в тот момент, когда тебя по традиции должны окружать самые близкие люди.  
  
Стив не винил Наташу за эти маленькие милые жесты, но ее акции всегда были одноразовыми. После того поцелуя в броневике Стива ждала пустая квартира, приглушенные звуки празднования у соседей, задорные открытки от Мстителей, звонок от Тони с приглашением на вечеринку, звонок от Пеппер с вежливым приглашением на вечеринку.  
  
Все это олицетворяло его настоящую жизнь, и стоило смириться, какой бы унылой она ни казалась. Но Стив не мог, поэтому бежал. Каждый гребаный год после своего пробуждения.  
  
Легче было избегать вовсе, чем сталкиваться с напоминанием о своем одиночестве.  
  
В конце концов, он верил, что однажды ему удастся оторваться в своей бесконечной погоне. Удастся вырваться или хотя бы забыться на бегу.  
  
  
  
А потом вернулся Баки.  
  
  
  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что мы снова в прошлом веке. Откуда эти шмотки, Стиви? Сам выбирал? Такое до сих пор продают, или ты сторговался в доме престарелых? Черт возьми, ну ты глянь. Эти штаны, они же до подмышек. Удобные? Да, возможно. Но ты себя видел, приятель? Честное слово, когда ты уходишь на пробежку в тех трениках, я готов облизать тебя с ног до головы. А эти… что значит, скажи спасибо, что не галифе?   
  
  
  
И они стали жить в Башне Мстителей.  
  
  
  
\- Кэп, когда я говорил, что смотрю порно, я имел в виду, что предпочитаю что-нибудь горяченькое. Ну, знаешь, хиты девяностых, типа “Двойные сисяндры” или там “Неистовые воители Ордена Хуя”, это не про геев, если что. Это автоматически исключает из списка порнуху с участием пенсионеров. Уверен, “Безудержные старперы” и сборник буккаке роликов “Сыворотка суперсолдата” еще найдут своего зрителя, но это точно не я. Поэтому говорю сразу, мы все здесь очень рады вашему воссоединению, но Игры ветеранов проходят только в темноте ваших пенсионных покоев.  
  
  
  
\- Ветераны любят делать это при свете, Тони.  
  
  
  
\- Господи Иисусе, скажи это обратно. Нет, я передумал, не говори ничего. Христа ради, молчи. И не смотри так. Не хочу ничего слушать. Пощади меня. Боже, как спать теперь.  
  
  
  
Стив улыбнулся, сплюнул пасту в водосток, смыл капельки и умылся. Вчера был Сочельник, вечером позвонила Мария и трижды за весь их разговор повторила, что никаких операций, брифингов и тренировок на завтрашний день не планируется. Она даже не назвала завтрашний день Рождеством, и Стив еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться в трубку. Его хватило только на то, чтобы многозначительно промычать и пожелать всего хорошего.  
  
В этот раз вообще никто даже не заикнулся о вечеринке, старательно избегая любой праздничной темы. Это было настолько же нелепо, насколько все попытки незаметно узнать, как все-таки обстоят дела у Стива, которому, наконец-то, было с кем встречать Рождество.  
  
Стив не собирался идти на пробежку, как и спускаться в общую гостиную к завтраку. Там наверняка еще никого не было. Только тихо переливалась гирляндой роскошная, высокая елка возле окна, мерцая красными и золотыми шариками. Ждали своих получателей коробки и свертки с подарками. В этом году Стив готовился заранее и положил свои подарки под елку за неделю до Рождества.  
  
Он потянулся на пороге спальни, выключил в ванной свет и вернулся в постель. Сел на край и проверил телефон. В окне сквозь снежную пелену сверкал рождественской подсветкой Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг, в углу потрескивал и мягко тлел углями небольшой электрокамин. Об этом дополнении в интерьер своих пенсионных покоев Стив решил не рассказывать Тони.  
  
  
  
\- Зачем ты встал? - послышалось сзади.  
  
  
  
Стив завел будильник на десять и поднял край одеяла. Баки лежал поперек его двухметровой кровати, задрав одну ногу чуть ли не до груди. Было темно, но Стив все равно разглядел перекрученную и скатавшуюся на животе Баки футболку, мягкий изгиб бедер и голый, прекрасный голый зад. Стив потянулся рукой и погладил одну ягодицу кончиками пальцев.  
  
  
  
\- Собирался пойти позавтракать, но передумал.  
  
  
  
Баки сонно потянулся, и рука Стива невольно проследила линию от бедра до талии, вдоль спины, чтобы сомкнуться на загривке и мягко помассировать. Из-под подушек раздалось блаженное кряхтение и мычание.  
  
Стив залез под одеяло, стянул с себя трусы, оставив их валяться где-то в ногах, прижался к Баки со спины и потерся бедрами о его задницу. Мягкое и теплое со сна тело отзывчиво млело под прикосновениями. Баки совершенно точно больше спал, чем нет, но Стив был уверен, что сможет исправить это в процессе.  
  
  
  
\- Интересно почему? - прохрипел Баки, стащив подушку с головы и подмяв ее под себя.  
  
  
  
Стив огладил живот под его футболкой, дорожку мягких волос внизу, спустился ниже, обхватывая горячий, вставший член и начиная неторопливо дрочить в такт собственным движениям бедер.  
  
  
  
\- Вспомнил, что сегодня выходной.  
  
  
  
Сколько они трахнулись за ночь? Кажется, три раза. Если бы Баки вылетел из Будапешта на день раньше, трахнулись бы тридцать три. Но из-за снега вылет отложили.  
  
Внизу живота сладко тянуло возбуждением, сладко, медленно и томно, как бывает только по утрам. В полнейшей тишине спальни, разрываемой слабым потрескиванием камина, раздавалось только тяжелое, надсадное дыхание.  
  
Стив просунул свободную руку под шею Баки и обнял его поперек груди, почти сразу ощутив, как поверх его предплечья лег нагретый, тяжелый металл.  
  
Волосы на затылке Баки до сих пор были влажными, отчетливо пахли их шампунем и приятно терлись гладкими прядками о свежевыбритую щеку Стива.  
  
Он медленно вдохнул, сквозь шампунь улавливая легкий запах дезодоранта, самого Баки и секса, который окончательно переключал мозги в похотливый режим.  
  
Они трахались всю ночь напролет, уснув пару-тройку часов назад почти мгновенно, едва спала эйфория от оргазма и восстановилось дыхание. И собирались трахаться все утро до самого завтрака, чтобы с румяными лицами потом спуститься в гостиную и не отвечать на заинтересованные взгляды Наташи, притворяясь, что ничего такого не произошло.  
  
Стив подумал, что, кончив, Баки еще поваляется несколько минут, а потом натянет приготовленную с вечера чистую одежду прямо на чуть влажное от пота тело. Не пойдет в душ, а оденется и тут же отправится на завтрак. Стив представил, как по одному его виду можно будет сказать, кто во всей гостиной только что слез с крепкого члена, и потянулся за смазкой.  
  
Терпеть становилось больно. Баки вздохнул и выгнулся, когда почувствовал влажную гладкую головку между ягодиц.  
  
  
  
\- Давай на живот, - просипел Стив ему в ухо и, пока Баки переворачивался, стянул с него футболку. Подхватил подмышки и навалился сверху.  
  
  
  
Член скользнул внутрь до основания, Баки мягко сжал его в себе, поерзал на простыни, раздвигая бедра и устраиваясь поудобнее. Он был все еще растянут и расслаблен с ночи, все еще скользкий и влажный. Обычно он любил вертеть Стива, как ему вздумается, даже если играл пассивную роль, никогда не валялся бревном, был такой одуряюще отзывчивый и подвижный, что любой их секс редко получалось сыграть одним актом. Первый оргазм всегда наступал слишком быстро. Все это из-за Баки, Стив был уверен. Из-за того, что он такой неутомимый в постели. Бесстыжий, откровенный, раскрепощенный.  
  
Но зато по утрам инициативу, брошенную и забытую в обмен на лишние часы дремы (все же Баки был безнадежной соней), перехватывал Стив. Это были драгоценные часы, потому что Баки просто лежал и давал делать с собой все, что взбредет Стиву в голову, и только лениво стонал и мычал.  
  
Можно было растянуть удовольствие на подольше. Объединить несколько подходов в один охренительный, вышибающий мозги трах.  
  
Взять его медленно и сладко, и только в конце, когда уже не останется сил оттягивать подкатывающий оргазм, трахнуть так, что из глаз посыпятся искры.  
  
Баки округлил спину, снова выгнулся, подаваясь задом на член. Он просыпался с каждой минутой, нетерпение возвращалось с каждым толчком, только в этот раз первым не выдержал Стив. Утренний Баки сносил ему крышу и дергал за самые темные, скрытые ниточки.  
  
Стив, хрипло выдохнув, перевернул его на спину и широко развел бедра.  
  
Баки кончил первым. А спустя несколько часов Пятница разбудила их, включив Бренду Ли и сообщив, что все Мстители давно в сборе.


End file.
